


Letter from the Front

by foxtales



Series: Running With The Shadows [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Just a moment from London in 1942 wherein Dom receives a long-awaited letter.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Series: Running With The Shadows [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/104099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Letter from the Front

Dominic,

It seems as though there’s never enough time to write in between everything that must be done these days. I’m sure by now you’re aware of the directive that all commandos are to be shot as spies rather than taken as prisoners of war. I suppose it’s quite a compliment that the little corporal has such fear and respect for us. On the other hand, it makes life more…eventful…out here.

I’ll have such stories to tell should I make it out of this fucking war. Normal folk would think it made up. God knows the realities of war are sometimes beyond the imaginations of even the wildest of dreamers. There are times when I can’t even fucking believe the shite that’s just happened right in front of my face. You’d know the truth if it, though. I wish I could write the insanity of it all here for you to see but they would only black it out. The brass are starting to believe in that phrase being bandied about by the American Navy – “Loose Lips Sink Ships” I think it is. Anyway, at this late date, they are finally taking it heart. I’d shake my head at that but I’m conserving my energy these days. It’s probably better to save it all up, eh? These types of things are best when shared in person, preferably with a pint and fag in hand.

In our case though, I’d think it would be over a cup of coffee. Don’t think I’ve forgotten, Dominic. Sometimes it really is what keeps me going – thinking of another serving of that brew of yours. It’s addictive and I want more.

This is shorter than I’d like it to be but I have an early morning so I must cut it off if I want this note to be sent anytime soon. The lads send their regards to everyone, as do I.

Take care of yourself.

Bill

*********

Dom’s hands shook as he read the too-short letter. He always treasured each piece of paper, each thought Billy wrote down for him to devour but he especially treasured the references to what they’d shared together – Billy’s veiled compliments and messages of a much more personal nature. He closed his eyes and willed away the sudden hardness in his trousers.


End file.
